


The Pepsi Man

by logiewankenobi



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Other, Pepsi Man!Gabriel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-01
Updated: 2012-10-01
Packaged: 2017-11-15 11:07:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/526616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/logiewankenobi/pseuds/logiewankenobi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam doesn't think Gabriel is dead and his suspicious are conformed when a certain man appears in a Pepsi commercial.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Pepsi Man

Dean walked into the hotel room with dinner: burgers from the closest fast food restaurants. Sam glanced up from where he was sitting on his bed, watching tv and made a face at the grease that was already staining the bottom of the bag. Dean didn't seem to notice or even care and grabbed a burger from the bag and tossed it to him. Sam caught it and opened the wrapper. He was hungry, that was the only reason he was eating this heart attack inducing food, that's what he kept telling himself. He ignored how loud Dean chewed and decided to turn up the tv, turning his eyes onto his laptop, hoping to drown out the chewing sound.

He wasn't really paying attention to what was playing he had just turned it on for some background noise. It was probably some old rerun of some 90's show or one of those shows about demons, angels or vampires, he didn't know. Though he did recognize a voice when he heard it.

His head snapped up quickly as he looked at the screen. It was a pepsi commerical. Two guys were sitting at the bar of a diner. One a coke guy, the other a pepsi guy. He stared harshly at the screen, waiting to figure out what he was missing.

"Dude...Sam...that guy look familiar?", Dean had put down his burger was too staring at the tv intently.

The pepsi guy smiled and smapped and suddenly Sam jumped up causing Dean to jump a bit at the sudden movement from his brother.

"It's Gabriel!"

Dean did a double take as the commercial ended.

"Son of a bitch..."

"He's alive! Dean! Gabriel is alive!"

Dean turned to Sam. He looked like a kid that couldn't wait for his turn to sit on Santa's lap. He was certain for a moment Sam was going to start jumping with joy. That's how happy he looked.

"Someone could be pulling a trick on us, Sammy..."

"Dude...it's Gabriel!"

He sighed, Sam had a point. The bastard was tricky. He was a trickster, along with being one of the archangels. Cas had been brought back, so Gabriel could too right? Looking again at Sam's face he half hoped that who they just saw on the television had really been Gabriel and not some joke. He could just imagine how Sam would be if this turned into some hoax.

He got up, half eaten burger forgotten and grabbed his cell phone,"I'll call Cas, ask him if he knows anything about this and maybe we can figure out, if that really was Gabriel, that he's alright, how we find him."

He didn't look at Sam to know he was smiling like an idiot. He hated that smile. He hated how it made him do things for him which he didn't want to do. Like finding Gabriel.

"Hey, Cas, we need to know if Gabriel is working for Pepsi...it's a soda company...",he sighed.

Sam was smiling like an idiot, he knew but he truly didn't care. As soon as he had heard Gabriel's voice he just knew. And that smile that had been on his face in the commercial. Sam just knew with all his heart that he was fine and probably just rubbing it in their faces. He wouldn't doubt it. He sat back down as Dean tried to talk to Cas, explaining what Pepsi was and why someone like Gabriel would be working there.

Sam didn't care what reasons he had for doing anything he did, he was just happy the guy was probably alive. If Cas and Dean didn't know how to hunt him down he'd go off on his own to find him. Didn't matter how long it took and what he had to do to accomplish it, just as long as they got Gabriel back.


End file.
